fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu
The below described versions of Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu and Pokemon Let's Go Eevee are meant to be alternative versions of the official Let's Go pair of games, with numerous differences in plot, mechanics, and content. Mechanics * Save Files - Players can choose one of three save files for their adventures, to encourage experimentation and greater challenges. Save files can only be erased if a specific button combination is pressed at the title screen, per tradition. * Difficulty Modes - Three difficulty settings has been implemented in Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee. A difficulty setting is chosen when selecting an open save file for a new game and cannot be changed once chosen. ** Rookie Mode - A mode meant to ease those only familiar with the Pokemon Go App into the mechanics of mainline Pokemon RPGs. Battles are easier, more money is given for winning battles, and all damage is healed and all status effects are cured automatically after each battle. In this mode only, Pokemon Centers hand out free items if your starter Pikachu or Eevee is present and has an above-average Friendship stat. Tutorials are toggled on by default, although they can be toggled off. ** Veteran Mode - A mode meant for Pokemon Go players familiar with the basic mechanics of the mainline Pokemon RPGs and longtime fans who haven't played a Pokemon game in a while. Difficulty is meant to emulate that of the original Pokemon Red & Blue. Tutorials are toggled on by default, although they can be toggled off. ** Master Mode - A mode meant for seasoned players of the mainline Pokemon RPG players and those with a deep understanding of its underlying mechanics. Battles are more difficult, and matches against certain trainers are designed to incorporate competitive play strategies, whenever possible. Tutorials are toggled off by default, although they can be toggled on. * Settings - Four new toggleable settings are designed to customize your Pokemon experience to how you see fit. These can be altered in the Options menu at any time. ** Go Catch - When selected, catching mechanics (and subsequently, all wild encounters) emulate that of Pokemon Go. When disabled, catching mechanics match those of mainline Pokemon games. Regardless, your Pokemon gain experience when you defeat or capture wild Pokemon. On Veteran and Master modes, legendary Pokemon are too powerful to catch by merely throwing a Pokeball at them, forcing you to use your Pokemon to weaken them before attempting to capture them, even if the Go Catch setting is enabled. Also, the catching mechanics in the Safari Zone emulate that of Pokemon Go, even if the Go Catch setting is disabled. ** Exp All - When enabled, experience from battles and wild encounters is distributed to all Pokemon currently in your party, according to the following settings combinations... *** Exp All off, Go Catch off - All Pokemon that participate in battle and wild encounters are given an undivided amount of experience. Pokemon in your party that do not participate are given no experience. *** Exp All off, Go Catch on - All Pokemon that participate in battle are given an undivided amount of experience. Pokemon in your party that do not participate are given no experience. Following the successful capture of a Pokemon in wild encounters, all of the Pokemon in your party are given 1/2 of the experience that they would gain by confronting that Pokemon in a normal battle. An exception is Legendary encounters on Veteran or Master modes, in which Pokemon that participate gain an undivided amount of experience, while those that do not participate are given 1/2 of the experience that they would gain by confronting that Pokemon in a normal battle. *** Exp All on, Go Catch off - All Pokemon that participate in battle and wild encounters are given an undivided amount of experience. Pokemon in your party that do not participate are given 1/2 of the experience that they would receive had they participated. *** Exp All on, Go Catch on - All Pokemon that participate in battle are given an undivided amount of experience. Pokemon in your party that do not participate are given 1/2 of the experience that they would receive had they participated. Following the successful capture of a Pokemon in wild encounters, all of the Pokemon in your party are given 1/2 of the experience that they would gain by confronting that Pokemon in a normal battle. An exception is Legendary encounters on Veteran or Master modes, in which Pokemon that participate gain an undivided amount of experience, while those that do not participate are given 1/2 of the experience that they would gain by confronting that Pokemon in a normal battle. *** Exp Share item - Regardless of the Exp All or Go Catch settings, a Pokemon that is holding the Exp Share item will gain an undivided amount of experience following all battles and wild encounters. ** Tutorials - When enabled, tutorials will pop up when new gameplay elements are introduced to the player. These can be sped up by pressing the Y-Button, or skipped entirely by pressing the X-Button. All tutorials in the game, regardless of whether or not the player has enabled them or not, are able to be reviewed by using the Teachy TV item. ** Daredevil - Adds additional difficulty to the game, meant to emulate the popular Nuzlocke Challenge. In this mode, all captured Pokemon, with the exception of your starter Pikachu or Eevee, will run away immediately after fainting in battle. If a fainted Pokemon has a maxed-out Friendship stat, it will not run away, but its Friendship stat will reset to that species's default amount. Also, Pokeballs will not be available for purchase, but are given to you by Professor Oak's aides whenever you first enter a new town. Pokemon * New Eeveelutions - Flying-type Helieon and Rock-type Minereon are new possible evolutions of Eevee. They evolve by exposing Eevee to a Dawn Stone and Moon Stone, respectively. ** In addition, Eevee and all of its evolutions can temporarily transform into the new Omniveon forms. These forms are similar to Mega Evolutions, except that they can only be triggered when Eevee or one of its evolutions is holding the Universal Element item in battle. * Enaigno - A new Dark / Psychic legendary, based on the glitch Pokemon of the first generation of Pokemon games. It is accessible by using the same steps used to activate the original Missingno glitch. * New Megas - Mega Starmie, Raichu, Alolan Raichu, Vileplume, Bellossom, Golbat, Rapidash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Lapras, Machamp, and Dragonite are introduced, to give gym leaders and Elite Four members access to a Mega Evolution during rematches. Mega Butterfree, Farfetch'd, Tauros, Miltank, Snorlax. * Armored Mewtwo - A new form of Mewtwo, obtained by having Mewtwo hold the new Dampening Armor item. This form slightly decreases Mewtwo's SP ATK, in exchange skyrocketing its DEF and SP DEF. * Mew - Mew can now be obtained in-game by obtaining the Iridescent Champions' Crown. * Intergenerational Evolutions - Evolutions and preevolutions of Gen I Pokemon are now all available to prior to obtaining the National Dex. The Kanto Regional Dex has been adjusted accordingly. * Alolan Forms - Are available in Kanto where they would thematically make sense. For example, Alolan Sandslash can be found on the Seafoam Islands, while Alolan Persian can be found in the Pokemon Mansion. * Gen II Pokemon - Gen II Pokemon (and their intergenerational evolutions and preevolutions) are available prior to the postgame in Kanto, but only in new side areas, accessible from existing routes by using certain Pokemon Mounts. When caught, these Pokemon are added to a new Undocumented section of the Pokedex prior to obtaining the National Dex. Gen II Pokemon and their intergenerational evolutions cannot be traded from other copies of Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee until the National Dex is obtained. * Gen III-VII Pokemon - A small variety of Pokemon from Gens III and IV (and their intergenerational evolutions and preevolutions) can be obtained from Islands One, Two, and Three of the Sevii Islands prior to obtaining the National Dex. When caught, these Pokemon are added to a new Undocumented section of the Pokedex prior to obtaining the National Dex. A small variety of Pokemon from Gens III through VII can be obtained from Islands Four, Five, Six and Seven of the Sevii Islands. In additional, a small variety of Pokemon from Gens III through VII become available in Kanto itself after obtaining the National Dex. Gen III through Gen VII Pokemon and their intergenerational evolutions cannot be traded from other copies of Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee until the National Dex is obtained. * Pokemon Go Imports - Pokemon from the Pokemon Go smartphone app can be imported into Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee, in one of two methods. ** Direct Transfer - At the Safari Zone, you can import into the game any specific Pokemon that you have captured on the Pokemon Go app. Prior to obtaining the National Dex, however, only Pokemon in the Kanto Regional Dex may be imported. After this, however, any Pokemon can be imported. Keep in mind that Pokemon imported from Pokemon Go are treated like traded Pokemon, and may not obey commands if their levels are too high and you have not obtained the requisite badges. ** Wild Safari - Available only after obtaining the National Dex. You can link your copy of Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu or Let's Go Eevee to a specific copy of the Pokemon Go app. Once this is done, you can catch in the Safari Zone any species of Pokemon that you have captured in Pokemon Go, with the exceptions of starter, legendary, and mythical Pokemon. In other words, the more Pokemon you catch in Pokemon Go, the more Pokemon you can catch in the Safari Zone. Accordingly, the Safari Zone has been expanded and diversified. In the Safari Zone, Pokemon catching mechanics emulate that of Pokemon Go, regardless of whether or not the Go Catch setting is enabled or not. Locations A number of locations have been introduced into Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee. * Side Areas - Small areas accessible from Kanto's normal routes via Pokemon Mounts. These areas are somewhat off the beaten path, but are well worth the effort of finding, as they contain additional items and even exclusive Gen II Pokemon for the player to discover. * South Pallet Shores - A small beach area immediately south of Pallet Town. If the player wants a Water-type Pokemon and didn't pick Squirtle as their starter, they can obtain a Krabby here. * Mt. Moon Square - A picturesque clearing on Mt. Moon. Each night from 8PM to 12AM, the Clefairy dance in an open field here. Interrupt them and they'll scatter, leaving behind a Moon Stone for the player. The location at which you can obtain Bulbasaur has also been relocated here. * Kanto Battle Frontier - Kanto's very own Battle Frontier, under construction in Vermilion City until you become the Champion. It has multiple facilities for you to partake in. Win big and earn BP, which can be spent on any number of fabulous prizes. * Evergreen Farms - A farm that takes up a portion of Route 11. Here the player finds a large berry field that they can use to cultivate their supply of Berries. * Saffron Sewers - After defeating Sabrina, the player gains access to Saffron's sewer system. Navigate the sewers by altering the water levels. This is how the player infiltrates the Silph Co. building in Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee. * Cinnabar Volcano - A short, puzzle based dungeon. Blaine is inside, trying to repair the geothermal dynamo at the core of the volcano. He remembers there being a replacement part for the machine stored somewhere in the old Pokemon Mansion... * Dragon's Roost - Has replaced the Trainer Tower on Sevii Island 7. It's an old, crumbling tower that's now home to a number of draconid Pokemon. The Tanoby Keystone located on the top floor must be taken to the Tanoby Key if you want to open up the Tanoby Ruins. * Mt. Silver - Opened after obtaining the Iridescent Champions' Crown. It's the ultimate challenge for any Pokemon trainer. At its peak waits Red, perhaps the best trainer in all of Kanto. In addition, a number of places have had significant changes... * Viridian City - The large clump of trees on the northwest side of Viridian has been replaced by a fenced-off wheat field. At the southern end of the field is a small plot where you can cultivate a limited number of Berries. The field itself is home to the new Whack-A-Diglett minigame, where you can defend the field's crops from an encroaching horde of Diglett and Dugtrio, who are repelled by the annoying sounds of your giant squeaky hammer. Defend the crops long enough to win some BP. * Mt. Moon - Has quite a few changes. First, there is now an accessible side area on the eastern, snow-covered side of Mt. Moon, where you can obtain an Ice-type Pokemon early. Second, you can now bypass Mt. Moon entirely when you travel from Pewter to Cerulean City via a small path, but only if a hole in the road is filled in with a large boulder that can only be pushed using a Strength Mount Pokemon from the Cerulean side. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Role-Playing Games